Sweet Nothings
by rosadellic
Summary: When her father tells her to go speak to the man who broke her heart, Serenity McMahon doesn't know if she could handle being around The Undertaker. One-shot. The Undertaker/OC. Takes place on May 10, 2001, RAW is WAR.


"Dad, you _can't_ be serious?" When Serenity McMahon got nothing from her father but a stern glare, she sighed softly. "You are, aren't you?"

Off to the right Steve Austin chuckled while Debra continued to stand around looking unhappy that she had tobacco spit all over her expensive cashmere white blouse. Rachel Austin was there as well and she didn't agree with this random solution either.

"Look Serenity, I know this may seem a little far fetched but right now we think you're the only one who can talk some sense into Undertaker." She had to resist the urge to roll her blue eyes, not believing that for a second.

She crossed her arms over her top and tried to look unconvincing and upset at the same time. "And why would I want to help you, Steve? Your always rude to me and you attacked Lita with a chair and now because your scared to go into your own lockeroom, you want me to put myself in danger?"

"Now hold on! Ya know damn well that man would never lay a hand on ya and ya got to be pretty stupid to think so." Steve said and she shook her head at this, rolling her eyes at his poor attempts to be defend himself.

"Don't be mean, Steve! She obviously doesn't want to go in there because he has a chain and he's been drinking your beers. I wouldn't want to go in there either with anyone, even if it was an ex boyfriend - er, or whatever you guys were before. I mean..." Rachel's suggestion made Serenity feel a little better but the mention of Undertaker being her boyfriend sent cold chills down her spine. She didn't blame her for it, because no one really knew what they were aside from the two of them.

Her father looked at Rachel with narrowed eyes at the choice of words but his expression softened as he looked at Serenity, "Serenity, just go do this little favor for me and… and maybe we'll talk about you competing for the Women's title? How about that, huh?" Vince offered in a nice tone and Serenity still didn't look pleased.

Steve looked at her expectantly then, as did Debra. "… _Fine_." She muttered and uncrossed her arms before heading out of the lockeroom then. She didn't know what she was getting herself into but maybe if she went along with this, she could get some answers out of the man herself. Ones that he owed her.

"She'll be fine, Vince. Like I said, he wouldn't harm a hair on her pretty little head." Vince nodded to Steve's snarky voice while Rachel continued to look uncertain and worried at the same time.

* * *

Serenity took a deep breath, trying to relax herself as she headed in the direction of Steve's lockeroom. It was maybe a ten minute walk from her dad's office but the closer she got, the more her pulse sped up. She couldn't believe she was even doing this and for who? Her dad who only wanted to stay out the situation. Or Steve? He had become such an asshole lately and after what he did to Jim Ross, she had a whole new view about him.

Brushing some of her loose, silky waves back, she stopped when she reached the blue double doors and eyed the logo that read Stone Cold's personal lockeroom. Rubbing her hands together in a attempt to calm herself down, she got closer but didn't knock or open the door right away. Her anxiety was hiking up and she could feel her heart beat getting quicker also.

"Why am I bothering with this?" She said to herself in a whisper. She took one step back as to walk away and give up but began fighting with her thoughts again. Steve and her dad were just going to bother and bother her about this and the last thing she needed was that beer swelling jag-off to be at her neck.

"Just relax, Serenity, you can do this… You know this man." She thought to herself before shakily knocking on the doors. _Or I thought I did_ , she thought bitterly.

The Undertaker finished off his sixth can of Budweiser and sighed in an irritated way when he heard someone bothering him. Again! If it was that damn Regal again there was going go be some problems. Adjusting his leather vest, he rolled his eyes before calling out, "It's open!"

Serenity challenged her fears before walking into the lockeroom. Her heart was beating at fourty miles per hour so to speak as she approached the man who had lied to her and taken advantage of her.

Undertaker took another swig of his beer before pausing when he spotted the one person he'd never believe would talk to him again. "Well, well, look what we have here." He smirked, not bothering to get up from his position in the folding chair. She felt her cheeks glow from his words and inspected him then.

"Don't be shy, come closer since you decided to visit the Undertaker's yard today." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, contemplating then. Serenity came forward then and stopped a few feet from him. Her heart was doing a full drum beat inside her chest but she managed to control her anxiety enough to speak.

"Are you drunk?" She questioned and he shook his head with a chuckle, motioning to the empty beer cans he had finished off while he waited for Austin to show up.

"Me? No, this is just me warming up for when that scared little man decides to show up to his, well my lockeroom now. But enough about that, what are you doing here? Came to see how the Deadman's doing?" Serenity could've scoffed as she walked forward until she was standing right before him.

"No, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because my Dad sent me to try and convince you to leave Steve's room. All four of them are upset, well not so much Rachel, and I just wanted them out of my hair." She explained, trying to look anywhere but at him.

He rubbed his goatee, narrowing his eyes. "So you did come here to see how the Deadman's doing?" He laughed a little and she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. He was obviously a little tipsy or maybe buzzed, considering how much beer he had been drinking. Despite whatever mood he was in, plastered or not, he had always managed to make her body tremble and make the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Well Serenity, you can either sit your pretty little ass down besides the Deadman or you can run along and tell your daddy that once the big dog finds a new home, he ain't gonna be leaving for awhile."

Serenity balled her fists up before relaxing when he looked at her doing so. He rolled his eyes, patting Austin's WWF Championship as to brush away any invisible dirt. She didn't need to be getting angry because that would only make her look a child in front of him. And just the thought of him treating her like a child, like in the past, had come to the surface and was starting to bother her at the moment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?" The question suddenly threw him aloof and glanced at her with startled, green eyes.

She couldn't believe the sudden courage she had to be able to ask him that question head on.

What was she thinking? She was already feeling uncomfortable and she just had to say something. Her heart was still thumping in her chest and she suddenly felt the need to leave.

She began to regret it all. "Look Mark, I… I'm really sorry. I'm _such_ an idiot. Forget this ever happened and - and …" She didn't finish as she began to head towards the door, only for a large hand to grip her small wrist and easily pull her back towards his direction.

"Don't think you can leave and pull that little shy girl routine. I know you better than you think." Undertaker said in a normal tone of voice, making her look shocked somewhat because she expected him to be angry. He didn't like discussing private matters but like he always said, he could never be mad at her. Most of his private life revolved around her in a strange sense anyway so there was no harm in finally talking to her about this.

"Have a seat." He said, still holding her wrist in his large hand. Serenity looked down at it but instead of yanking her arm free like she normally would have done, she hesitantly took a seat down into the open chair next to him. Because of their close proximity, she got a good smell of the cologne he was wearing, probably the one she gave him a few months ago for his birthday before she discovered the awful truth.

Being around this man at all always seemed to mess with her senses.

Undertaker was a very handsome man and it appealed to her, making her knees buckle and stomach flip. His scent was intoxicating and that was another factor in why she made a fool out of herself at least two times a day in front of him. Serenity curled a hand around her wrist and rubbed the skin gently, his touch still lingering on her even after it was removed.

Undertaker chose not to say anything then, just watching her with narrowed eyes. He always knew when he body language was off and today was one of those days. He reached around to grab his plastic cup and spit the last remaining tobacco out of his mouth before he took a sip from a fresh water bottle, not wanting to look disgusting in front of her.

Serenity fidgeted nervously, trying not to look up and stare into his intense green eyes. If she did, they would be the downfall of her in a heartbeat.

"There are a lot of things I need to tell you about. I've been hiding important things from you but it wasn't my intention." Serenity could've snorted but she instead ran her fingers through her soft hair, not missing his eyes catching the action.

"Then why did you?" She said with a little defiance in her voice, "I - I've always been truthful to you and have never lied to you. I think I deserve a better answer than that." Looking away again to avoid his eyes, Serenity settled for picking at the soft fabric of her cream pants. She meant every word she said but there was always something about his stare that made her look way. She couldn't handle his eyes.

Undertaker leaned forward in his chair. "It's hard for me to explain and I know that sounds bad to you but it's the truth. I wasn't myself two years ago when I dragged you into that mess with your father and your family. And my marriage was and is still in shambles because of it." Serenity still looked at the floor. "You weren't meant to grow on me the way you did and I can't lie to myself because you've become special to me." He set his water bottle down and reached over to gently take her small hand in his.

A red gleam shadowed Serenity's face when he did this, his touch being surprisingly gentle and soft. Not like all the other times when he would grab her and drag her along with him just so she wouldn't run away from him.

"Hell, you're still special to me and I don't want to put you in danger because of what's going on with me and Austin. I know you probably hate me right now but I can deal with... I can handle the pain as long as you're safe." He gripped her hand a little firmer to try and reassure her.

Serenity's heart thumped at his words, not used to hearing him sounding so human and sincere. From the rush of emotions and everything else, a few tears escaped her eyes and trickled down her flushed her cheeks. Undertaker noticed this and sighed lowly, reaching forward to catch one of them with his finger.

"Hey, don't go crying on me. I know you're stronger than that, you know it." His words of encouragement didn't help because more tears came. Her bottom lip began trembling lightly and he took both of her wrists in his hands then. He easily pulled her down into his lap, wrapping both massive arms around her while the other brushed some of her hair back.

"C'mon girl, stop all that. You know those tears always make me feel like an asshole." He pulled one arm back so he could run his hand soothingly up her thigh, anything to try and relax her. His touch seemed to work because Serenity had stopped shaking and she resorted to small sniffles to regain some of her lost composure.

She pulled back somewhat and wiped at her eyes with both hands, thankful for not putting on any makeup this morning. "I didn't mean to get all upset it's just - you've never sounded so sincere to me before and it was a lot to handle." Undertaker brushed some more of her hair back before he eased her off to her feet so he could stand up as well.

"Well, did it work? Are you feeling a little better about yourself?" Undertaker asked her in his drawl and she hesitantly looked up into his green eyes.

She nodded then and adjusted her clothes to make sure there were no wrinkles before crossing her supple arms. She sighed in a watery tone before looking around to make sure no one witnessed what just happened.

"I - yes, I think..." She hesitated before speaking again. "Thank you, Mark... I'm sorry I came in here and made a fool out of myself, I just - I didn't know what I wanted to do. I felt like I needed answers and I was angry." Serenity jumped lightly when he wrapped one of his arms around her small shoulders, pulling her towards him in something that resembled a half hug.

"Don't worry about it, flower." He noticed her small smile at his name for her. "Why don't you head back to your father and tell him that The Undertaker isn't going anywhere until Austin comes to meet me face to face." She smiled lightly at that and was about to head out of lockeroom before she hesitated. Turning back towards him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned upwards her toes to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Mark..." Serenity said to him before she exited the lockeroom in a bit of hurry.

Undertaker just chuckled lightly as he stroked his goatee again. Taking a seat back down into the folding chair, he crossed his arms as he waited patiently for Austin to show up.


End file.
